


Interview With A Vampire

by loafbread



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Marcy is still a vampire though, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafbread/pseuds/loafbread
Summary: The German Research Team found a casket in Northern Styria. Headed by Bonnibel, they discovered that the casket contained a woman who claims to be a vampire. (AU)





	Interview With A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Sun In Our Eyes will be updated soon! : )

 

 

Bonnibel Bubblegum grunted as she walked the hallways of the underground laboratory—she was called in the middle of the night when she was out of duty 4 hours ago. She was about to take her beauty sleep when someone from _above_ wanted her steadfast attention at this _object_ that they have found in Northern Styria.

“Doctor!” a man greeted her as the door closed on its own—she was in the high-facility lab room of the top secret laboratory in the country. She puts her eyeglasses and received the chart that was given to her by the man, she furrowed her eyebrows.

“What’s this? a casket that might contain a human body?” she asked him, he shuddered at the thought, “before we opened it, we scanned it first but found no metal or radioactive interference but then when we did—we found a human person, completely alive—it felt like she was just sleeping. We tried waking her up but she wouldn’t—we also tried getting her out of the casket but she’s just too heavy.”

She bit her lip, deep in thought, _how is that possible?_ “What’s the result of your physical examination then?”

“We couldn’t take her blood no matter how much we probe or search the vein—she also doesn’t have a heartbeat, she’s cold as dead, we found a bitemark on her neck—we also couldn’t strip her off her clothing because we wanted you to do the secondary investigation.”

Bonnibel nodded, she walked pass through the other scientist who immediately made way for her. She was handed a pair of gloves, mask, and went inside the examination room.

The room was dimly lit—the only light source was focused on the casket—she was the only one who entered since all of them were outside watching through the transparent window. She rolled her eyes at them, _Cowards._ She proceeded to investigate the casket before opening it.

It was a hardwood, painted in black, has mural designs on its edges and there were phrases written in latin, _memento vivere, memento mori_

She took out her pocket notebook and started writing what she saw. Upon opening the casket, she saw a small insignia of a bat encircled by an olive branch, below was a word written _Abadeer_.

She pushed it open and removed her mask, it didn’t stink. The smell was a mixture of vanilla and strawberries—. She looked down and saw a person inside of it, hands were on the different sides of chest, this woman was also wearing a grey suit with black tie, she looked at the shoes that she was wearing and they were red boots. She carefully examined the boots and furrowed her eyebrows—it looked good as new as if it has never been used.

The woman was pale, her lips were red as if she was still alive, half of her hair was cascading to her stomach, she moved her mane to the side and realized that the woman’s ears were pointed.

She checked her neck and saw two red bitemarks, she puts a finger on it, gently checking and the wound was still fresh.

She then proceeded to examine the hands, it was cold— _very cold_. She then moved to her mouth and opened it—it was normal, everything was pale pink as if she was still alive but it felt cold.

She then prodded the eyes open but instead of seeing a dilated eye with a distinctive blue-white haze, she saw a different one. The iris was colored red; her pupil was in slit not round like a normal human's.

She furrowed her eyebrows and gasped when it looked like the person was staring right at her.

She immediately let go and calmed herself, “Who the hell are you?”

She couldn’t put a finger on who this person is—she could name a few supernatural explanations that would come into mind but she never believed those. She is a woman of Science and she needs a proper explanation for this being.

“Who woke me up at this ungodly time,” she heard someone say—she looked down and saw the person’s eyes were now wide open—her eyes were red, irises were slits just like a snake as it stared at her with utter curiousity. “Is it you?” this person’s voice was sweet—melodic and then she sat up, rubbing her eyes in the process. “Well, nice to meet you,” she said, as she glanced at her nameplate which was pinned on her pocket, “Dr. Bonnibel Bubblegum,” this person smiled—completely showing a new set of teeth that she didn’t see earlier. – they were _fangs_.

“Holy shit,” was all that she could say before running towards the exit—the doctors around her couldn’t say a word at the shock.

“ _LOCKDOWN_!” she yelled and they did what their head researcher commanded them.

* * *

 

She ordered her men to do not bring food or any water to the _vampire_ or creature. It has been two days since she last saw her. She asked her men to draw blood samples from her, ask for a piece of her hair, her body fluids—and no matter how many tests they run, the results would always be equivalent to a dead person’s.

The door opened as she swiped her card and clicked a few button—she went inside and saw the vampire tied on a chair, her hair was dishevelled, she was now wearing a black strait-jacket, completely immobilizing her of movements. She sniffed and grimaced at the odor, “Did they put garlic in here?”

The vampire’s eyes opened and her red eyes were paler than the usual, Bonnibel walked towards her and examined her eyes— she pulled back when the woman growled, “Feed me,” she gasped, “I need any shades of red-,”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “Aren’t vampires supposed to drink blood?” she crossed her arms, looking down at the frustrated vampire .

“I don’t drink blood- for reasons,” she managed to say, “I’ll tell you everything that you have to know just feed me,” she pressed, she slowly managed to raise her head to look at the doctor in front of her.

Bonnibel gulped- she’s curious how vampires exist- although she doesn’t completely believe her. She needs to experience it to believe that this kind of supernatural exists. So she leaned down, her neck was a few inches away from the vampire’s mouth, she slowly whispered into the pointed ear, “Feed from me,”

The guards who were watching from the transparent window were about to come in but she stopped them by raising her hand at them, they halted and waited for their orders.

The vampire resisted, she moved her head to the other way, closing her eyes—she could practically smell the blood running from the pink haired woman but she steeled herself.

Bonnibel, running out of patience, grabbed Marceline’s head and directed her mouth towards her neck, she even moved her head to the side for the vampire to get a better angle.

“Come on, suck me dry,” she whispered, provoking the vampire.

She can feel one sharp breath against her skin and then she was kissed full on the neck which made Bonnibel, out of impulse, _moan_ (she couldn’t tell if it was out of pleasure or fear)—she felt two pairs of needle-like teeth penetrate her and she couldn’t move- it wasn’t painful, it was _erotic_ and she couldn’t help but silently whimper in pleasure. Though it was only for a mere minute, it was enough to make the pink haired woman be flustered and helpless—she was feeling weak and could feel the burst of air coming inside her body from the impaling wound inflicted to her by The vampire whose red eyes were glowing of hunger—her mouth was slightly agape from sucking her blood and there was still a trace of intimidating liquid on her lips as she pulled away.

Bonnibel retreated back, holding out her bloodied neck, eyes widening in the process, “You—You—where did you come from?!”

The vampire snapped her neck from side to side, feeling satisfied at the cracks that she was hearing. She sighed and with one swift motion, she let loose of her strait-jacket—tearing it whole.

The guards were about to get inside before they hear the vampire spoke, “try to come in and I’ll kill her.” She threatened, the guards stopped moving and looked at Bubblegum for answers.

She blinked, trying to find any way of trying to escape—it’s her fault, she provoked the vampire and she was so _stupid!_ She bit her lip and nodded meekly at the guards who nodded firmly at her.

She took a chair which was in a corner and sat in front where the vampire was seated.

“You—you promised to tell your story,” she managed to say, regaining her composure. The bleeding stopped and she wiped the excess blood on her lab coat.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw the vampire wasn’t on the ground anymore—but instead she was floating in a sitting position, hands were clasped on her knees, as if she was waiting for something.

“Ask away,” she waved dismissively, her eyes landing boringly at her green ones. Bonnibel whisked one question from her active mind and started from the very beginning, “How are you possible?”

This time, the vampire chuckled, clearly showing her fangs—“A lot of things are thought to be impossible but truth is, they are. I cannot explain how I’m here, it’s just the same with you mortals, we just happen to exist.”

She quickly took out her pen and notebook in her pocket and started scribbling, “Are there any other vampires?”

“No, I exterminated them all in the 1800’s,” she shrugged, shifting from her floating position a little. Bonnibel furrowed her eyebrows, “Exterminated? Why would you erase an entire species?”

“Ah, good question,” The vampire waggled a finger at her and smirked, “Vampires that time were attacking mortals for their blood—I had a best friend once and she was human, they killed her,” her voice darkened, “I avenged her by erasing their existence.”

“Are you already a vampire at that time then?”

“No, I’m half-human and half-demon,” she glanced at the ground before landing her eyes at the pink haired beauty, “When I was battling the last vampire—he bit me before I could stake him, that was his way of preserving his species.”

Bonnibel’s eyes widened in amazement, “Clever,” she muttered, she glazed at the vampire who glared at her, “I’m sorry if I offended you,”

The vampire chuckled, “It’s okay—it’s the truth though, he was very clever.”

After she jotted a few lines of inquiry, “How many years have you been asleep?”

“What year is it now?”

Bonnibel bit her lip before answering, “2018,”

“Oh, it’s not that long actually, last time i remembered was it was the 1950’s.”

Bonnibel finally asked the question that she’s been meaning ask, after glazing her hand at the marks on her neck, she stared at her eye-to-eye before asking, “What happens when you bite a human?”

The vampire smirked, tilting her head as she raised one of her eyebrows, “Once I tasted your blood- I will always be drawn to any types of blood—the reason that I stopped drinking is that I don’t want to hurt anyone. That’s why I resorted to drinking or sucking any shades of red, though it doesn’t bode well with my hunger, it’s enough for me to not be hungry.” She explained, “but- now that I’ve tasted human blood, I don’t know how long will I be able to control my cravings for blood.” She shrugged, as she ran a hand to her thick mane of midnight hair.

Bonnibel felt her breath hitch at the threat “Is there an alternative though?”

This time, the vampire chuckled before smirking, “Yeah—it’s _sex_ ,”

* * *

 

Bonnibel Bubblegum relaxed herself before opening the steel door of their prisoner—the vampire’s ears perked at her entrance and smiled, “Are we here for another interview about my undead life as a vampire?”

After a week of being bitten by the vampire—she had been asking her questions at the same time giving her blood from the Bio department of their lab. She found out that the vampire’s name was Marceline Abadeer- she used to be a daughter of a slave who was sacrificed to her father and they fell in love, bearing Marceline.

“No, I’m here to take you home,” she quickly gave her a new set of clothes, Marceline floated around her and smirked, “Wow, that’s going too fast,”

Bonnibel blushed, “No--!” flustered at the remark, “It’s for Science, “ was all she could muster. The vampire chuckled and received the clothes which was composed of a black hoodie, grey slacks, underwear, and a pair of socks and shoes.

“Where are we headed?” she asked as she started unbuttoning her shirt, Bonnibel looked away and fiddled with the chart on her hand, “My home, it’s an out of lab experiment—I’m taking observations.”

“Oh,” Marceline bobbed her head, “What time is it outside?”

Bonnibel glanced at her watch, “9 in the evening, “ she looked at the vampire who was now fully clothed, “You look nice,”

Marceline blinked, “Finally starting to like me, huh?” she teased, wiggling both of her eyebrows at the scientist who huffed, “Don’t get so full of yourself, it’s good to be nice sometimes,” she smiled, raising an eyebrow as she bopped Marceline’s pointed nose. “Come on, you silly vampire, let’s get you out of here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story might have a rated M on the next chapter


End file.
